


Walk in the Woods

by SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Frieza is the same old lil shit except he's dying so you know, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Yamcha is a forest ranger instead of a bandit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: After a climatic battle to decide the ultimate ruler of the Universe would be between Cooler and Frieza, the latter, gravely injured, crash lands on Earth, only to be found by the local forest ranger. Down and out, Frieza now must rely on a human to be nursed back to health... and in the process, he learns more about himself than he thought he would in a long, long time.





	Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW scene is marked with a triple asterisk (***) for those who prefer not to read that. ;) enjoy the one shot!

_Take my robe, take my crown_   
_All my power, all my pride_   
_Take my whole empire_

_'Cause sometimes it's time to let it fall_  
 _It's time to smash the crystal ball_  
 _And sometimes the pieces make you long_  
 _Wipe out the dream once and for all_  
  
Emmelie De Forest - Let it Fall

 

* * *

 

No one knows for sure, what lurks in the woods. There was a reason for that.

Anyone who went in did not come out.

It was the very stereotypical type of woods that existed by Yamcha’s house near a lake, and one he didn’t particularly care for the rumours about, considering he had trained in martial arts. If anything, the rumours merely kept people away and let the wildlife thrive in the natural environment. Occasionally, Yamcha would go into the forest and tend to whatever needed to be done, but other than that, he too stayed out of it. It was a dense jungle, high up in the plateaus of the local mountain ranges.

The warrior led a fairly ordinary, reclusive lifestyle. He made money from fighting, and in tournaments, with his friends, but otherwise seemed content to the simple life. His cabin was very homely, with just him and his best friend Puar, with some animal skins on floors instead of carpet (the amount of animals he found was enough to carpet several houses) as well as a comfortable bed, along with general amenmenties like a bathroom and kitchen. Drying meat was hung on the wooden pillars overhead, as well as pots and pans, and hunting gear.

Even though he looked after the animals, he knew that sometimes he needed to put them out of their misery. That was how he obtained the majority of his pelts. Some he sold, legally, but the majority of the rarest ones he kept so that the pelt industry remained sustainable.

The last thing he wanted was illegal hunters on _his_ turf.

When he wasn’t working or working out, Yamcha was content to spend his days with Puar or go swimming.

It was one of these ordinary, unassuming days that Yamcha awoke to his cabin nearly rocking on its foundations. The ranger was quick to get up, get dressed, grab a stun gun and fly off to whatever caused such an event.

It didn’t take long to find.

Something had landed in the forest. Something that had left a crater in its wake, and in the middle was a pod with nothing in it except traces of purple blood. There was a long trail that led into the forest, and an easy one to track, considering its colour. Yamcha blinked once at what he was looking at - clearly an alien, clearly injured. How injured was yet to be seen.

The human followed the purple trail deep into the woods, and eventually, he found the being it belonged to.

They were leaning against a tree, gashes all over their pristine white body, their tail seemingly cut off, but otherwise the rest of their limbs remained intact. They were breathing heavily, and, as always, had attracted a fair few animals who had no doubt smelt the blood leaking from their body.

The being opened one bright red eye and glared at the creatures with a growl deep in their throat. For now, Yamcha merely watched as they raised their finger, charging up his ki in an attempt to shoot them, but it fizzled out before they could fire it. Clearly, they were very low on energy, and it was taking everything they had to keep themselves conscious.

As the animals grew closer, Yamcha raised a finger into the air and let out a ki blast of his own, which exploded high above the trees, and scared the animals off, away from the alien. The being turned sharply in the direction of the blast as the ranger stepped forward into their line of view. They growled at the human, clearly defensive and willing to attack Yamcha, too, should he do something unfavourable.

“Hey. Can you understand me?” that made the bleeding being pause, and nod. That was a relief.

Yamcha could sense that, while this creature was weak right now, they wasn’t weak at all. He could tell from what little he could make out of their body that wasn’t marred by cuts and scrapes that they were physically strong, and their ki, though weak right now, practically _screamed_ that it was nothing compared to what they _really_ held.

The human walked closer, “this forest isn’t very safe for someone in your state. You should come with me.”

“N--” the being looked ready to process, but it was marred by the hacking coughs that rose up from their throat. They spat out blood, and that was a concern.

“Protest all you want, but if you stay here, you’ll die,” Yamcha folded his arms, “do you want that?”

Said being glared at him, but remained silent.

“Looks like we have an agreement, then,” was all the human replied with as he walked right up to the alien. He knew that they were too weak to try and kill him, but it didn’t stop the white creature from glaring at him the entire time they were wrapped up in a spare sheet, and then being carried off into the sky

If there was one thing that _wasn’t_ injured on them, it was their eyes, and they bored holes into Yamcha’s head before their consciousness gave out.

Yamcha had to wonder what on earth he had gotten into.

 

* * *

 

There was nothing in his books on the species of the creature before him, and so, it was all Yamcha could do but clean them up and bandage all the wounds, including their tail, and hope that they hadn’t lost too much blood. There was no way there would be any way to give them a transfusion, given that they were very much an alien with no potential matches here on Earth.

With no way out of the situation other than to wait for the being to regain consciousness so that he could find out more about them, Yamcha, as usual with injured creatures he found, gave up his bed so that the alien could rest.

It was nightfall before the creature finally roused to consciousness. They blinked awake, and, seeing that they were in a place they were not familiar with, tried to bolt upright, only to let out a yelp of pain.

Yamcha was fairly used to this. He walked over to the alien and sat down at their side, “you should try and rest more - you’re badly injured. Here,” he offered a glass of water, “do you drink water?”

Those red eyes - the ranger was almost scared for his life. They burned with white hot fury and discontent at literally everything and anyone, it seemed. It took them quite some time before they took the glass without a word, and drunk the entire thing down.

It seemed to provide them some relief, as their breathing became easier. They looked at the bandages all over their body, and then around the cabin before their eyes fixed on Yamcha. Some of the fury had left, but they were still extremely unimpressed.

“Did you do this?” they finally spoke. Their voice caught Yamcha by surprise. Based on their build, he honestly wasn’t sure what to expect, but their voice actually came out rather… smooth, though slightly marred by being dry, the human expected.

“I cleaned your wounds and dressed them, yes,” Yamcha poured them another glass of water, which they took and downed without protest this time, “I didn’t know if you would survive. It looked like you had lost a lot of blood.”

“I did,” they confirmed. A silence spread over the cabin now, as the sounds of the wildlife of the night began to awaken outside. The sun still warmed it, though it was quickly going down the sky as twilight arrived.

“Where… am I?” the anger was less, now, in the other’s gaze and their tone.

“This is planet Earth,” Yamcha answered evenly as he took the now empty glass and placed it on the nightstand, “my cabin,” he waved around, “and I’m Yamcha. A local here, that oversees the mountain ranges. My companion, Puar, is also around, but out at the moment,” the changeling was likely taking care of his own duties. “And you are?”

The alien seemed to consider him for a moment, as though contemplating what they wanted to say. They eyed Yamcha and the surrounds for a while, and also down to their bandaged wounds.

Once they made up their mind, they replied, “Frieza. Icejin. Obviously not local,” there was a touch of humour at the last statement, “though I am not happy with how we met, I am at least gracious enough to thank you for treating my injuries.”

“You’re welcome,” Yamcha still looked serious, however, and decided to ask, “if you don’t mind my asking, how did you come by Earth? And so badly injured?”

The anger was back, but this time, it wasn’t directed at him, for which the ranger was grateful for, “let’s just say I got in the bad way of a firefight, and once I am well again, they will know the true extent of Lord Frieza’s wrath,” they clenched their fist, and winced, then growled because they winced. Yamcha got the impression they were a very prideful being, and had clearly lost a great battle.

The use of the word Lord also made Yamcha inclined to believe they were male, though he wouldn’t confirm that entirely. For now, though, the human decided that that was what he would role with.

“Well, feel free to rest here until you are fully recovered,” the human smiled, which made Frieza blink, “I’ll make something to eat. What kind of food do you like?”

“... Seafood,” was the somewhat quiet response, but Yamcha was oblivious to the reaction, as he had stood up and walked over to his kitchen to begin cooking something, and leaving Frieza with his thoughts.

To be frank, the icejin was extremely pissed off. He had barely made it out of the battle with his brother with his life intact. He had won (of course he had won!) but it didn’t come without a price. He had been gravely injured, and only just managed to escape in his pod before crash landing on… Earth, had the human said? The recovery abilities of his pod had saved his life, but left him in a critical state regardless.

It was only lucky this human had found him.

He had been angry at being found, of course, since he was very capable of taking care of himself! He hadn’t _wanted_ to be found, but now that he thought about it… had that been statistically wise?

He looked over all of the bandages on his battered body, and fell down on his back again to roll over so he wasn’t facing Yamcha, which allowed him some form of privacy to his thoughts.

He hadn’t been happy with being carted off, and had been downright startled when he woke up in a completely unfamiliar location… only to be met with a very cosy looking home. The bed he lay on was soft and warm, the blanket the same, and he had been taken care of as best as this human knew how.

In a way, Frieza felt respected. He had not been asked anything particularly personal and he had been treated well. Despite the utter humiliating circumstances behind why he was there… he couldn’t fault this Yamcha for it.

Not to mention… that smile. He wasn’t too bad looking, either, though that was neither here nor there at present time. Merely an observation of the being who had, regardless of whether or not he knew nor cared, saved his life.

How very annoying.

Still, the icejin let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. He was in a bit of pain, still, but he doubted any medicine on this planet would be able to help with that. All he could do now was rest, and recover.

 

* * *

 

Frieza had only closed his eyes for what felt like a moment before he woke up and realised it was dawn the next day. His level of pain was still high, but he was well enough to roll over and look around the cottage.

The human was not there, but he looked to his bedside table and saw a plate with a freshly cooked fish on it, as well as a note.

He almost drooled - he was _hungry._

Ignoring the note, he ate the food provided for him with abandon. He was surprised at how good it was, frankly, and was rather pleased at that. Either the human was a talented cook, or the food on this planet was wonderful… or maybe a delightful combination of both. Either way, the large fish certainly hit the spot.

Frieza drunk down the water as well, and as much as he wanted to get up… he found he couldn’t just yet. He was still in far too much pain to do so, much to his extreme annoyance, and his ki was far too low to simply use that to float. Luckily for him, there was a sound outside the door, and the human returned with-- were those _fresh crabs?_

Yamcha peered up, and smiled, “ah, you’re awake. Good morning, Frieza. How are you feeling?”

He may as well be honest, “sore.”

“I can only imagine,” at least the human was sympathetic to his plight. He put the fresh produce down on what Frieza assumed was a work bench of some kind, and came over, “I don’t know if the pain medicines I have will help you, but if I examine you, I might be able to help. Is that alright?”

“What _kind_ of examinations?” the icejin’s eyes narrowed.

“Nothing invasive. Just your temperature, and blood pressure, that kind of thing,” Yamcha was no doctor, but he had enough experience caring for so many different creatures that he knew enough to get by.

Frieza seemed satisfied by the request, and nodded in consent. Yamcha had already taken a blood sample (since there had been plenty around) and didn’t need to examine that, for now. He took the icejin’s temperature by placing a thermometer under his tongue, and also checked his pulse by pressing two fingers to the inside of his left wrist.

His heartbeat was a little slower than a human, as was his general body temperature. His skin was incredibly smooth, and thick. His blood pressure was also lower than that of a human - all signs leading towards a more reptilian nature of things. The tail, as well as Frieza’s general appearance, also gave that away.

With that in mind, Yamcha was able to make up some medicine for strong pain relief, and mixed it up in his mortar before handing it over in a small cup, “I’m sorry if it tastes bad, but I think this will help. It might make you a little tired, just so you know.”

Frieza nodded and took the medicine. He downed it in one go with water, though the face he pulled gave away the horrible bitterness of the medicine. Oh well. If it helped enough that he could walk, that was all that mattered.

Yamcha could sense that the being before him was incredibly powerful, now that he was beginning to recover. His ki was already far higher than his, and he could tell it wasn’t anything close to what Frieza was probably capable of. He didn’t know what to think of this, personally… was this being someone good? Someone evil? His ki was calm now, but it was also very cold.

He would have to see.

The icejin let out a sigh of relief within a few minutes. The medicine had indeed kicked in, and he felt a lot better. Enough to get up and use the bathroom, he hoped.

“Thank you,” he offered, “I feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad,” Yamcha smiled, “would you like some help changing your dressings?”

Frieza nodded, “once I use your bathroom.”

“By all means.”

 

* * *

 

Frieza had a lot of dressings to change. It didn’t seem as though Yamcha particularly minded this. He was very careful at removing each one, and he wiped over each cut and bruise gently with a washcloth to clean him.

Frieza was not used to having anyone touching him at all. In any other circumstance, he probably wouldn’t have allowed this at all. However, there was something… pleasing… in having this human attend to his every wound with precision and care rather than just being dumped into a healing tank. Even if it had been faster… this was far more intimate.

The icejin briefly wondered why he didn’t feel uncomfortable with this. Why he trusted this human after such a short time of knowing him. The whole thing was incredibly strange.

It took half an hour to redress every single wound, and Yamcha had found a lot of them were closing and healing. He smiled at that, and spoke for the first time in a while, “you’re healing very well.”

“Mm,” was all the response he got. Once the dressings were done, Frieza laid down again to curl up under the bedding. “What of the medicine?”

“Three times a day, no more,” he set out each dose with some water, “you’ve already had one, so take another when I come back for lunch. Do you like crabs?”

Frieza blinked. Did he like crabs? Hell yes. “I do.”

“Awesome! I’ll cook us some for lunch, once I’m done with my duties. Are you still hungry now?”

The icejin shook his head no.

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

The human left with a wave.

 

* * *

 

The next time they saw one another, Yamcha was accompanied by a small flying creature. Said creature introduced themselves as Puar, and they were a changeling that helped the ranger with his work. Frieza didn’t really care too much, and he was glad when he was left alone to heal.

Puar, it seemed, was very close with Yamcha, but spent most of his time in the forest with other creatures. He only visited during the day, and occasionally slept there. Luckily for the icejin, Puar kept his distance while he was recovering.

He didn’t want anyone else seeing him in a state of weakness.

The pain medicine certainly helped a great deal with his mood, as well, and he began asking Yamcha about the different pelts he had around the cabin. The human sat on the bed and explained each one.

“Many different animals live here, but not all of their pelts are very good,” the ranger explained as he passed over a cup of green tea to his current patient, “all of them I took from animals that passed on naturally, or with my aid. Sometimes, that’s just the way it is. That one,” he pointed to a striped pelt, “is from a very rare large feline species here on Earth, called a Tiger. They are often poached here, so taking that one was something I did if only to prevent it from falling into the hands of them.”

“And why would that be bad?” Frieza asked.

“Tigers, and other animals, are essential for the ecosystem here on Earth,” Yamcha smiled, “imagine, if you will, that you were admired for your skin only. For your parts, and thus, your species was hunted to near extinction just for that. You had nothing of value, nothing but the flesh and bone of your body. It’s a terrible thing.”

“I see…” in a way, it was not much different from what Frieza himself did. Planets were but his trade, and those on them? Something to be extinguished. Those that had the money for their own planets would pay, and that was that. These hunters seemed to know what they were doing.

Then again… destroying the ecosystem on a planet made it worthless. To know that people could’ve destroyed _this_ planet’s value did annoy the Lord…

“Most of the different species, I make sure to get rid of the remains. It’s only occasionally I take a pelt, if for my own survival,” the human shrugged, “it’s the dark side of the job, unfortunately.”

“Hmmm…” Frieza wasn’t about to tell Yamcha about his _own_ profession, maybe someday. But not now. Not when he was in a position of vulnerability. He sipped his tea instead, and enjoyed the flavour of the drink.

“What else do you do?” the icejin asked.

“Well… I do practise martial arts, and participate in tournaments,” the human looked sheepish, “I’ve won a couple, but they’re hard work. I mostly do it for the prize money, for whatever I need up here.”

“I see…” he supposed medical supplies wouldn’t be cheap.

“What about you?” there it was, “what do you do?”

Frieza peered at the human, a thoughtful look on his face, and then looked at his cup. There was a little stick in it, floating upwards…

“I’m a warrior.”

 

* * *

 

Frieza woke up the next morning with the realisation that Yamcha had been sleeping on the couch the entire time he had been housing the icejin. He had given up his own bed to a complete stranger.

It was… oddly kind, and not in a way that made him want to throw up. It was just… kind.

The icejin sat up in the bed, and he peered down at his tail. It was beginning to grow back, thankfully, as his tail normally did when he was at rest. Eventually, he would be able to pop it back out to its full, glorious length. He wondered what the human currently sleeping on the sofa would think of that…

He swung his legs over the edge of the soft mattress, and he set his feet on the ground. Carefully, he managed to stand, and although he was still sore, the pain was ebbing. Soon, he would be healed.

When he returned from the bathroom, he found that Yamcha was awake, now. The human turned to him, and his smile seemed brighter than usual, “look at you! Feeling better?”

“Quite a bit,” he couldn’t help but smile, too, “my kind does heal quickly.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” the other man had gotten the usual bowl of warm water and set of dressings, “shall we tend to your wounds?”

“Yes.”

Some of the cuts and wounds on the white skin had closed, now, and no longer needed to be covered. For those, Yamcha merely wiped them of any dried blood to keep them clean, while the others he continued to apply bandages to. The amount was getting less by the day, though the obvious tail wound was worrying. He hoped that it wouldn’t affect Frieza’s balance…

Later on that day, he was very surprised to find the icejin lounging on the couch, and his tail was _far_ longer than when he had left the house.

The surprise on the human’s face had been worth it to Frieza, and he couldn’t help but snicker loudly at his expense, “surprised?”

“I’ll say,” the ranger couldn’t take his eyes off the swirling limb, “I didn’t expect your tail to be so… long!”

“Indeed,” Frieza sat up from where he had been laying, “my tail regrows, but it’s the only part of me that does,” he flicked it from where it lay, “and naturally, the first part that enemies go for, that falls off.”

“I see,” Yamcha put his hands on his hips, “I’m certainly glad you’re recovering so well.”

“Hoo~” if only the human knew who he was, maybe he wouldn’t be saying that, but then again… he didn’t think that the warrior was unaware of his ki. If anything… he had to wonder if one as battle fought as this one would be able to tell what he was dealing with. His power was rapidly rising the healthier he became - his skin was becoming glossier and his armoured parts were beginning to shine once more. The stronger he became, the more this warrior would know.

And yet, here they still were.

“Would you fancy a walk with me?” the human offered, “it must be annoying, being in here for so long.”

“Hmmm…” Frieza pondered that. Should he? He _was_ feeling a lot better, and it would be good to get out before cabin fever hit. With that in mind, he nodded, and stood, “yes.”

 

* * *

 

It was cold out, so Yamcha had given Frieza a coat to wear. He normally didn’t wear clothing, so while the fabric was foreign, it made him feel much warmer, and was grateful for it. The place he was in… was so _natural._

Everywhere he looked, there was forests, mountains and lakes. The air was crisp and fresh, and the sky balmy and clear. When he went to planets to conquer them… he never really took the time to visit them for the purpose of scenery. If anything, he took tabs on what the planets resources were, if they were ready for sale or not, and then sold them to the highest bidder.

He had never stopped to simply enjoy the view.

In the position he was in, he was starting to realise what he missed. He had no choice but to do nothing _but_ admire the wonderful view…

And boy, was it wonderful…

Yamcha hovered in the air and looked down at the icejin. He smiled and held out his hand, a clear invitation. Frieza took in a deep breath of the fresh air, let it out, and then rose into the air to take the human’s hand.

He was warm… he was always so warm.

The two flew over the forests that the human beside him protected, and around the mountains. Frieza could tell what kind of rock it was, and it was to somewhat of a relief that it was nothing valuable.

The fact that it was a relief… that was a foreign sensation in of itself. Had he found a planet that he wasn’t willing to conquer?

Ridiculous. Totally ridiculous… he had battled for control of this entire Universe! He was the Emperor!

And yet… he looked over at this human flying beside him, and at the wondrous view.

How strange was it… that for the first time in a long time, he had completely forgotten about his Empire.

 

* * *

 

The icejin was finally well enough to shower himself. While he didn’t mind Yamcha wiping him down, nothing beat a full on shower, or a bath… it was so nice to finally cleanse his body of the aches and pains of his wounds, if only for a little while.

He was still taking the pain medication, but a smaller dose now, and he found that he was no longer needing it much anymore. His body was healing, slowly but surely, as his torn muscles and cracked bones repaired themselves with all of the wonderful food that he was being fed here on this planet.

Being in the shower allowed him to think about the human who had taken the time to take care of him and nurse him back to health. He had taken for granted, the doctors and medical professionals on board his vessels in the past, mostly because he didn’t get injured. Ever.

Yamcha wasn’t exactly either of those things, but he felt… taken care of. And well.

He _felt_ something for the human. What it was, he didn’t know just yet.

He soon found out, however, when he watched later on that night as Yamcha prepared to get some rest. The icejin watched him for a while, and as he went to climb on the couch, Frieza called out to him.

“Come here.”

The human blinked and peered over at him, “do you need something?”

Frieza shook his head no, and scooted back on the bed, a clear invitation; “this bed _is_ big enough for two, you know~”

“Oh…” Yamcha blushed a little, “it’s okay, you don’t have to--”

“I want to,” the icejin patted the mattress gently, “come over here.”

Seeing no reason to turn down the invitation, Yamcha picked up his pillow and came over to the bed. He settled down on it, and pulled the blankets over them both.

They lay on their sides, facing one another, as the ranger switched off the light, and Frieza smiled in the low light of the moon, “your planet… it is very pleasant, I must admit.”

“I’m glad you like it here,” Yamcha replied, and he settled on his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow. He still faced his guest, though, and smiled, “you look a lot healthier today.”

“I’m feeling better…” Frieza could feel his tail swirling under the blankets. Foreign emotions were curling in his gut, but one of them he felt… a tinge of it… it was the one that had inspired him to invite this human into his bed… “tell me, dear Yamcha… what will you do when I become healthy?”

“Release you into the wild?” the ranger joked, and laughed when Frieza flicked him on the head, “hehe, I don’t know… see you off with a smile?”

“Is that all, hmm?” the icejin prodded more. They had only been together for five days, and yet…

“Well…” he could see a pink flush on the other’s cheeks, “I’ll certainly miss the company. It’s been very nice getting to know you.”

 _That_ had been what Frieza had been looking for. His eyes glowed in the dim light, “is that so…”

“Yeah,” Yamcha yawned deeply, “goodness me… I’m tired, we should sleep, shouldn’t we---”

He was cut off abruptly when the icejin leaned over and pressed his lips to Yamcha’s own.

The surprise was palpable in the room. Frieza only lingered for a moment, but when he pulled back, his eyes were still glowing with a soft, red light, and the surprise on Yamcha’s face made him smirk.

“Goodnight, my dear Yamcha,” he purred, and inwardly, his answers seemed to have been confirmed for him. The icejin knew, from that kiss alone… this scraggly human was something he didn’t realise he needed.

He rolled over and settled down to rest for the night, leaving a flustered human to ponder what the heck that had been about.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yamcha was woken up by an _enormous_ burst of ki that shot up from outside his cabin. He sat up and looked beside him - Frieza wasn’t there.

There was only one explanation.

He quickly got up, tossed on a robe and opened the door. Before him stood the icejin in all his glory, bathed in the light of the rising sun. His bandages were off, and while there were some healing wounds still present on his body, his body looked healthy. Muscles rippled underneath the thick skin, and the purple armour shone in the golden rays of the sun.

Frieza had been firing a few ki blasts through the scattered clouds, straight up in the air, and he turned to his human caretaker with a smile on his face. Yamcha felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

He looked _gorgeous._

“F… Frieza…” the ranger smiled too, “you’re all healed!”

“For the most part, yes,” the icejin sounded very pleased about that, and he stretched his arms up with a little groan of satisfaction. He felt his muscles ache and his bones groan, but finally… finally he felt well enough to let his powerful ki surge through him.

It felt so good to nearly be at 100% again… and it was thanks to Yamcha. He owed the human, but it seemed like… or rather, Frieza could tell that the human wouldn’t want thanks in the form of a gift. Not like what he usually did… to dignitaries who purchased his worlds, he often received presents in the form of favours and extravagant gifts. He doubted the human before him would want a planet.

He seemed to have everything he needed… except maybe… the icejin swished his tail in thought.

“Yamcha,” he spoke, “do you ever get lonely up here?”

“Lonely?” that was a strange question out of nowhere, but he decided to tell the truth, “yeah… it would be nice to have someone to share this world with. I mean,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Puar is great, but he’s not… well…” a blush formed on his face, “a partner.”

“Hmmm~” that answered his question. While he had no intentions on ‘settling down’ or any such ridiculous garbage, there was one thing he knew that would suit him _just fine_. It wasn’t something he contemplated doing with anyone, ever, and yet…

He found himself not minding the idea with this being before him, and not simply because he had been nursed back to health by the human. Frieza found himself rather attracted to the handsome specimen before him, something that had not occurred to him before.

That night… he was going to surprise him.

 

* * *

 

***

 

As day became night, Frieza washed himself, finally feeling more like himself. Yamcha had already done so and made them dinner, so he had waited until they had both eaten before the ranger began to get ready to sleep that night.

The human sat on his bed and the icejin walked over to him, and stood before this sensible, handsome creature. He had made up his mind… and as Yamcha looked up at him to begin to ask what was up, Frieza pressed a finger to his lips to stop him.

“Yamcha,” he spoke softly, “you have done much for me. I am grateful for it. I want to give you something for it, but not a gift, persay…”

“Something for it…?” Yamcha wasn’t sure what Frieza was getting at, but boy… this close… he could finally begin to appreciate the beauty of the icejin before him without distraction. Before, he had been far too concerned with tending to Frieza’s every wound to stop and think about how attractive his companion was.

Now, however, in the light of the moon and stars above, the human felt like he had never seen anyone so lovely.

“Yes,” fingertips brushed up Yamcha’s jaw and to his hair, around the human’s back, and then to his front, _“me.”_

Frieza pushed his human back a little so he could straddle his lap, and without preamble, he leaned down and kissed Yamcha boldly on the mouth. After a moment of thought, it didn’t take long for the ranger to realise exactly what the icejin wanted.

He found he didn’t mind the idea _at all._

 

* * *

 

They had no idea if they were even compatible, let alone if sex was even possible between them. Both found the didn’t care - where there was desire, there was a way. Yamcha found himself unable to keep his hands off the beautiful being before him as they kissed deeply. Frieza was absolutely stunning, and if he really wanted to do this… well, the ranger was not going to turn him down.

It had been so long since he had given into his desires. He had had partners in the past, but after his previous relationship ended, he pretty much became celibate, dedicated instead to helping the animals he lived around, and his friends. He didn’t think he’d find anyone to share his world with.

He didn’t think he’d potentially find that person almost dying in a forest… but strange things happened, and he had fought stranger in his days.

They fell into the bed together. Frieza practically ripped the clothing from Yamcha’s body as he wanted to get him nude, as he had always been around the human, and he found that the ranger’s body didn’t disappoint. He was covered in muscle and tanned flesh… the icejin’s mouth practically watered at the sight.

Yamcha was _hot._

He couldn’t resist running his hands down over his abs, and further still. He smirked when he drew a moan from Yamcha, oh… that was good. He liked that sound…

It took a moment to coax the human to touch him and find out what he was packing, and it didn’t take long for Frieza to join his partner in feeling desire building up deep in his body. He didn’t mind that Yamcha took his time to practically worship his body, in fact, he _loved_ it. The ranger kissed over each healed wound, though still sensitive, and the icejin felt his breath grow laboured.

Every touch churned the fire in his belly, and it didn’t take long for the icejin prince to pull Yamcha close, their bodies pressed together, to want more. When Yamcha finally took him, it had been strange at first, to feel another inside him, but the more they moved together, the more he grew to love the sensation.

Frieza’s tail coiled and wound in the air before it found purchase around one of the human’s legs, and a tiny part of his mind that wasn’t clouded with lust and passion wondered just how far their moans would echo through the mountains. The idea that he could be heard being fucked into the mattress made his desires all the deeper, as he clawed down Yamcha’s back in an effort to leave his own mark. The deep moan that drew from his partner only made him giggle and do it again.

How many times Yamcha mated him that night, Frieza forgot. He didn’t care. All he knew is that he slept better than he had in years, and that he had made a decision. One that he knew he wasn’t going to regret.

 

***

* * *

 

The next day, the icejin left with the promise of returning. He had an empire to tend to first, and his human needed to wait for him. Yamcha told him that he would.

Several weeks later, after he returned to his empire, he set it up so he could run it from Earth for the most part. He would still go into space, and he would still have to return, of course. But for once… he found delightful freedom and contentment in the hands of one Earthling. His empire was slowly changing from conquering planets, to resource farming... this visit to Earth, to his human, had changed him, if in the slightest way. And he found that he no longer cared. He'd face everything eventually... but for now?

He walked through the cabin door and smiled at his human, who jumped up from the couch and ran over to hug him when he first came back, and held him back.

“Welcome back,” the ranger said softly, “I missed you.”

The icejin closed his eyes with a smile. “I’m back."

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not Yamcha ever found out about what Frieza does is left ambiguous on purpose, but there you go. I had fun ;) Enjoy more yamza!


End file.
